Hospital Confession
by Raiza-chan
Summary: Nothing like telling someone you love him after he wakes up in the hospital. Sorry for the lame summary! Can't really think of a better way to put it. OneShot! Warning: Contains Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I just own my thoughts of how sexy they are as a couple! :D**

**Warning: contains LEMONS!**

She sat up against the tree, watching the battle raged on between the man she used to love and the man whom she can't live without. Try as she might, the damage she sustained from her own fight was taking longer than she anticipated to heal as she used her chakra to fix her broken leg.

'_Come on! Just a little more_,' Sakura thought while she waited for the bones to mend back together. The violent pain had died down to where she can handle it as she stood up.

She was covered in dirt and blood, panting heavily as her eyes stayed on Naruto as he lashed out at Sasuke. Looking like a wild animal, he charged at his former teammate and best friend with his might. Chidori and Rasengan clash against each other, Sakura's scream piercing through the night sky "NARUTO!"

The sound of weapons clashing, the smell of blood and death, the cold harsh wind hitting skin as she witnessed her heart sink. On the ground laid the dead body of their former comrade. Naruto stood silently by his best friend as a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. He did it, he saved his village and the lives of those he cared about but at the price of losing the person he was determined to save. Just as he felt weak and started to fall backwards, he was caught before landing to the ground. His eyes focused on her face as tears fell onto his cheeks.

'_She's crying… I made her cry… Because I killed the one she loves_.' Naruto thought as she healed his wounds. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn't keep my promise." He whispers out before slowly closing his eyes as sleep called to him. He saw her mouth moving but couldn't hear a single word as he passed out.

She knew she had nothing to worry about as he went unconscious from exhaustion. His chakra was fairly low and his heart barely beating but he was alive. More tears ran down her face as she hugged him, never letting him go.

Two weeks have passed and the village was still in rough shape but everyone worked hard to restore homes and buildings together. Naruto was still asleep in the hospital even though his body had fully recovered. Tsunade had assured Sakura that he was ok and would wake up anytime. She accepted her shishou's words but she made sure to visit him every day, waiting for him to wake up.

It was late past midnight when he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling when the memories of his fight came flooding in as a rush of guilt followed right after. He clenched his fist but noticed something was in his right hand catching his attention.

Sakura was on a chair by his bed next to the window; her upper body slumped over with her hand in his. She woke up when the feeling of her hand was being squeezed. Emerald stared into sapphire, a moment went by before Naruto blushed realizing she hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"Morning sleepy head." She said with a smile still not letting him out of her grip.

"S-Sakura-chan… How long have you been here? How long have I been out? "He managed to blurt out still flushed when she gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"I've been here almost every day to check on you. You've been sleeping for two whole weeks! Since you're awake you might be able to leave in a few days." She explained as best she could how medic nins came and carried him back. How everything was slowly becoming normal again. How they buried Sasuke's body near his parents.

The last part brought a frown to the both of them. He remembered her crying face and it tore his heart at what he'd done. "Why? Why are you here with me?" He said cutting the silence.

"What do you mean Naruto?" She frowned, seeing the confusion and hurt in his eyes. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm here…"

"Why aren't you angry with me? I killed him; I'm the reason why the guy you love isn't here anymore! Why are you being so nice to me?" Tears came rolling down his face after his outburst. **SLAP!** She had let go of his hand in order to slap him good and hard. '_I deserved that…_' He stared at her as she lowered her hand.

"BAKA! You did what needed to be done! You made a sacrifice in order to protect all of us! Why would I be angry at the one I love!" Sakura says practically screaming out of frustration. She saw his eyes widen at disbelief of her words. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Before he could even respond and she had pulled away. "I love you Naruto-kun." The look in her eyes held emotion telling him that her words were true.

"Talk to you later, get some rest." She whispers while letting him go and headed for the exit. His blush grew as she stopped and smiled at him before closing the door.

He laid in bed thinking of what had just happened. Is it possible that he wasn't just dreaming? The girl he loves since they were kids just told him she loves him. She even kissed him! His cheeks were red, not by the slap, but by the blood still rushing to his face. Sleep eventually took over as the guilt he felt was replaced with the warmth her kiss had left on his lips.

It was close to noon when he was released from the hospital. He walked through the village making his way to Sakura's apartment so they can talk. He was surprised to be greeted by many of the villagers as he strolled through the streets. Finally arriving, he hesitated at first but shook his head to get rid of the nervousness as he knocked on her door.

Sakura had just finished taking a shower and grabbed a pink tank top and red boy shorts; she quickly dressed up before answering the door. "Coming!" he heard her say sounding rushed and hurried. The door opened to reveal wet pink hair that popped out with wide eyes. She wasn't really expecting him to get out of the hospital so soon let alone visit her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I come in?" Naruto tried his best to keep his mind from wondering back to the kiss last night.

"Come in." She couldn't help but smile at how nervous he was when he led him into the living room. She was feeling odd as well having him in her home. They sat on her couch, an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air before she decided to break the ice.

"What I said that night in the forest and in the hospital were true." He couldn't help but wonder exactly what happened after the fight.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I don't really remember hearing your words in the forest." He laughed nervously; scared she'll hit him for that.

She sighed before starring at the floor she started, "It was after you said sorry for not being able to keep your promise. I told you that it didn't matter, that you were more important to me than that. I didn't want to lose you." She avoided his stare as her face flushed and she continued, "As for slapping you last night… I wasn't mad at what you did, it was what you said. Why would I need a reason to be there for you?"

"I'm sorry." He said as he grabbed her chin to make her face him. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. His mouth barely touching hers, his breath mixing with her own, "I love you Sakura-chan." He kissed her gently at first before she reacted and kissed him back.

The kiss slowly grew into a passionate and hungry make out as she flicked her tongue on his lips, inviting his to come out. He was surprised at how bold she was being and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She ran her hand through his hair and the other rested behind his neck. He pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They broke apart only to gasp for some air. Face flush, heart pounding wildly, Sakura knew she wanted to show him more of just how much she loves him. She moved forward and decided to straddle him on the couch as they locked lips once again. Pressing her body up against his was more than they both can take. It didn't help that they couldn't keep their hands from roaming one another's body, exploring and touching places they felt needed attention.

He noticed how she had a grip on his shirt, signaling him that she wanted to take it off. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his chest and abs as her hands traced lightly on the scars he obtained throughout the years. Training hard really paid off making his body extremely irresistible, she couldn't help but kiss and suck on his chest, right above his heart. She licked the mark that she created and went back to his lips.

He groaned at the feeling of her lips on his body, making his pants unbearably tight. "Mine," he growled out after placing sucking her neck, leaving a mark of his own. He made sure it was easily noticeable so people will know that she belongs to him. His possessive size coming out as they went further with their actions.

He brought them to her bedroom, making her well aware of his need as it rubbed against her core when he carried her in his arms and legs wrapped around his waist. Clothing tossed here and there as they lay in her bed naked. He hovered above her, his member touching her wet entrance, twitched to be inside.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to if you're not ready." Touched by his concern over her, she couldn't deny her need for him. "I'm sure; I want to be together with you. I need you. I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Sakura-chan," he said before entering in her in a swift motion, breaking through the wall of her womanhood. She winced at the pain, biting her lip as a tear escaped her eyes. He kissed her gently, trying his best not to move so she can adjust to his intrusion. "I'll wait as long as you need." He said as he kissed the tears from her eyes.

The distraction helped her forget about the pain till it was completely gone. She made a slight movement to signal him that she was alright and they started with a slow and easy pace. Since this was both their first times, Naruto decided he'd rather enjoy in the moment and show her how much he loves her.

After feeling her tighten around him, he knew she was getting close. He slightly quickened his pace and she came soon enough. "Naruto!" she yelled as she clung onto him, her nails digging into his back. After a few more thrusts, he came deep inside her, never letting go of each other.

He made sure he didn't crush her as he laid on top trying to catch his breathe. Rolling over and taking her with him, he now laid on his back with her head on his chest. She pulled the blanket to cover their bodies as he started to close his eyes. They shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first ever story, (cough) and first lemon as well. Reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. ^_^


End file.
